El mejor uso para ese regalo
by takedigi
Summary: ¿Llegará el día en que Kurama puede dormir tranquilo en la residencia Uzumaki? Como siempre, un día tranquilo deja de serlo cuando lo pasas con los dos jóvenes Uzumaki. Ríete leyendo un momento de Kurama y del destino de cierto objeto. Este fic se lo dedico a TheZoe611


**Hola. Aquí escribo un pequeño fic basado en Konoha Hiden: El Día Perfecto para una Boda y en los fics de la autora TheZoe611, a quién le dedico este fic, por las historias que ha escrito del mundo de Naruto y que han despertado mi interés en leer más momentos de Naruto.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Es del autor Masashi Kishimoto, editada por Shūeisha y animada por el estudio Pierrot.**

* * *

Kurama dormía tranquilo en el salón de la residencia Uzumaki. Pero como era habitual, la tranquilidad iba a ser destruida por dos enérgicos…

-..Mocosos- susurró el biju sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Eeeh? No vale, Kurama-chan- dijo Himawari- Íbamos a sorprendente-

-Así es. No es divertido si no te despiertas con un susto-dattebasa- comentó Bolt.

-Lo recordaré cuando estéis durmiendo y os haga lo mismo- dijo Kurama, sin abrir aún los ojos.

-Yo se que Kurama-chan no haría eso. Porque nos quieres mucho~- aseguró Himawari con una sonrisa brillante.

Kurama, sintiendo el brillo de dulzura que desprendía la pequeña girasol, se alegró que no estuviera Naruto para burlarse de él por "el punto débil del Kyubi".

-Ah. Kurama tiene la cara roja-dattebasa- señaló Bolt.

-Cállate, mocoso- gruñó Kurama, abriendo los ojos- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vais a hacer…?- Pero antes de poder terminar la pregunta, Kurama se quedó de piedra por lo que vio.

El joven gennin llevaba en cada mano una pesa de color naranja, y su hermana movía con sumo cuidado por el suelo unas pesas de color rosa.

-¿Qué te parecen, Kurama?- preguntó Bolt emocionado- Encontramos esto mientras ayudábamos a mama a limpiar la casa-dattebasa-

-Onii-chan ha dicho que este objeto puede servir para entrenar el cuerpo- comentó Himawari ilusionada.

El zorro miraba con terror aquellas pesas, recordando su origen con claridad. Eran el regalo de boda para Naruto y Hinata. Pero lo que puso más nervioso al kyubi, era recordar quienes fueron los que dieron aquel regalo.

-Estas pesas se parecen a las que usan Lee-san y Gai-san ¿verdad, Kurama?- dijo Bolt mientras empezaba a usar las pesas que sostenía.

Pero entonces, Bolt notó que las pesas que sostenía habían desaparecido a la velocidad del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, y Himawari descubrió que las que tenía en el suelo tampoco estaban allí.

-¿EH?- Exclamaron ambos niños sorprendidos.

Los hermanos miraron por el salón, y se fijaron que Kurama caminaba hacia el jardín, y que en cuatro de sus colas llevaba unos objetos familiares.

-Aaah. Kurama nos ha quitado las pesas-dattebasa- acusó Bolt molesto.

-¿Querrá usarlas para hacer ejercicio?- preguntó Himawari inocentemente.

Los niños se dirigieron al jardín donde ya estaba el zorro, mirando el cielo.

Los dos jóvenes vieron en la cara de Kurama su famoso tic y también que mostraba sus dientes con furia. Movió las colas que llevaban las pesas y entonces…

-¡¿PERO A QUÉ PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS SE LES OCURRE DAR UNAS PESAS COMO REGALO DE BODA?!- gritó Kurama furioso mientras lanzaba las pesas al cielo.

Las pesas subieron y subieron, hasta solo dejar un brillo, como una estrella fugaz.

-...Guau. Las ha lanzado muy alto-dattebasa- susurró Bolt sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver.

-Kurama-chan. Eso es peligroso- Himawari le regañó al zorro- ¿Y si caen y le dan a alguien? Papi lloraría por las nuevas facturas-

-No te preocupes, mocosa- dijo Kurama sonriendo- Caerán a alguien a quien le vendrá bien unos golpes en la cabeza-

A las afueras del País del Fuego, caminaba un ninja conocido en Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, cuando sintió que algo se acercaba.

Se giró para ver que algo caía del cielo, y activó su Susanoo para defenderse. Pero se sorprendió cuando el Susasnoo empezó a romperse. En apenas un segundo, Sasuke vio que lo que estaba rompiendo su poderoso Susanoo eran una pesas, con rastros de un chakra familiar, y una descripción que solo su ojo pudo ver sin problemas.

"Llamas de la Juventud"

El Susanoo se rompió, y las pesa golpearon en la cabeza del Uchiha, provocando que cayese con un pensamiento antes de desmayarse.

-"Ese zorro"-

 **Un día después**

-¡KURAMA! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA CARTA AMENAZADORA QUE ME ENVÍA SASUKE CON AMATERASU-DATTEBAYO?!- gritó Naruto desde su oficina en la residencia Uzumaki.

El zorro, quien estaba en el techo de la residencia, fingió que dormía, con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os habéis reído mucho?**

 **Gracias a los fics de la autora TheZoe611, Zoe-chan, me ha gustado Kurama mucho, mucho más, haciendo que desee más momentos de este zorro en la serie (Aún no pierdo la esperanza). Espero que este fic sea un buen homenaje a sus fics. Y también es un pequeño homenaje al humor de los mangas del** **mangaka Kenji Taira y la adaptación animada, Naruto SD.**

 **Si podéis, dejar un comentario. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión y si os ha gustado^^**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
